Torture Me Sweetly
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: Despair, love, hate, lust. Such terbulant emotions running through. Mine; you are mine. That priest can't stop me, neither can your mother. Your body is mine, even your soul. I will make you bleed and you will let me watch. Burn me with your passion, make me feel your pain. Torture me as I torture you. Make me feel your hate. Torture me sweetly.


Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo requested that I attempt HichiIchi stories. Little does everyone know I've written a few (actually I've written a LOT of stories of many fandoms and genres) but never post them.

Here's one that struck me as interesting enough to post.

Enjoy everyone, and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, this one's for you.

WARNINGS! Slight language, slight violence, slight sexual references

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Torture Me Sweetly.:.~

"There you go, my boy." The priest patted my shoulder. "I hope you feel much better. I'll see you again this time next week." He walked stiffly out the door.

Twitching, convulsing, I can't stop. You can't… you can't _stop_ this. _Whispers._

_He's a fool. He can't stop me. No one can,_

Tick in my neck. Twitch. Twitch. _Constant whispers._

_Ya can't show them. What'll ya do if I'm not 'ere anymore? Eh, King?_

Mocking laughter.

_Ya know I exist only for you._

Honeyed words full of venom and deceit. Pull the wool tighter over my eyes. Blind me with the lies; hide away the truth. Silence me so I can't beg for mercy. Take away my freedom; haunt my dreams. Never let me sleep. Despair. Anger. Sorrow. I can't escape.

Steal my soul. _Hatred._

_I am your tool._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Fear._

I feel it so acutely for my son. _Dreams_. _Voices in his head. Bruises on his body. Violent episodes._

_Evil._

Evil is here. I can feel it; _smell _it; I can _taste _it.

My poor baby boy. A priest; a priest can fix this. He can save my sons' soul, make the voices go away.

My boy's not insane. He _can't_ be. _I_ won't _let_ him be. Desperation.

The priest will help. He _has_ to.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Malice._

The house is _ripe_ with it. Someone or some_thing_ doesn't want me here.

The young man; the mother cried for her boy. She spoke of horrific things, believing hauntings and demonic possession.

I go in grim. Dream hauntings are quite common enough, but she also spoke of him speaking to himself; eyes lost in the distance.

_Manifestation._

It has a strong hold here indeed.

_Am I enough?_

Worry, I feel it clouding my mind, planting seeds of doubt in my heart. I can hear it whispering in my head.

_Ya can't win. _It says._ You'll never win. This boy. Is. MINE!_

_Trepidation._

I go through the motions, pat his shoulder and grit out a fake smile. "There you go, my boy. I hope you feel much better. I'll see you again this time next week."

_Liar._

Inhumane laughter. I hunch my shoulders and step out into the rain.

Shut up. I don't need you to point out my flaws.

_Lying priest. Yer gonna burn._

Deafening laughter. I head to my hotel room and curl up. Horror and defeat.

Shut up. Shut up. _Shut. Up!_

I've condemned him to hell…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Foolish.

They all are. I've staked my claim, I've called the chariot; _THIS. BOY. IS. MINE._

_Hide da truth. Smile more, let MOMMY think all is well. Or else, I'll kill 'er._

_I'll kill 'er right in front of yer own eyes; with yer own. Bloody. Hands._

_You. ARE. MINE!_

Satisfaction. Oh look, there he goes crying. Contentment. HA! There she goes denying. Pleasure. HAHAHA! There goes that _priest _broken, leaving them to suffer.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fuckin' PERFECT!

I look at _his _twitching face, lost in a nightmare; limbs jerking, tears flowing, whimpers escaping.

_Undeniable LUST._

I _ache_ with it. My claws run through his orange hair, little bloody rivulets streaking. Pointed tongue running across his lips, spit like acid forming blisters. I lay down on top of him, unbearable weight crushing his.

His gasping breaths in my ear. Groaning, I move against him. I grip his shoulders, fingers leaving bruises. Sweat slips from my face, staining his with aberrations.

More. _More. MORE._

I –I must have _more._

A fire, consuming me; us. I can't stop it. I _won't _stop it.

Ichigo. You're mine. Everything you are is mine. Even your soul.

Be my tool.

My slave.

My lover.

My _King._

Love you, but hate me; burn me with your passion. Freeze me with your fear. Melt me with your tears.

Do anything and everything, let me see it all. Torture me as I torture you. Make me yearn for your pain.

_Bend to my will and be mine._

Shock. Silence; for once silence.

Abrupt giddiness, laughter echoing. Resting my chin upon my palm, I bear my fangs in a parody of a smile. I stare at him, breaths gasping and lips blue.

Residual giggles encompass me, I lean closer, lips brushing his.

_Heh. I wonder who truly is da slave 'ere._

_Eh, King?_

~.:. End of Torture Me Sweetly.:.~

It's supposed to be confusing as to who is speaking/thinking with the italics. Helps build the atmosphere of confusion everyone involved feels. Well, except Shiro, of course. 8)

So it's more of a drabble I s'pose. Hope you liked it. You especially Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. 8) After all it _was_ dedicated to you. Wouldn't it suck if you hated it? Heh heh. "I'm going to dedicate this to you!" -me: ( 8D arms spread wide open-

-stares at me- "But I fuckin' hate it!"

-me: D8 ) arms fall slowly- "… Well, this just got awkward…." -walks away, holding hand up to hide face-

**SHOULD I POST MORE HICHIICHI STORIES? YES OR NO! LET ME KNOW!**

And as always LET ME KNOW WHATCHYA THOUGHT! LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! ( 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
